Wonderland
by BryannaB709
Summary: When Alice finds Tarrant's cell in the Red Queen's castle, and she holds his face in her hands, she realizes that she's fallen in love with her "dream". Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ This is a song!fic based on the little-known song by Taylor Swift (imagine such a thing) called "Wonderland", I don't know, I got bored, so I decided to write this! Enjoy!

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Alice in Wonderland, or this song.

 _Summary:_ When Alice finds Tarrant's cell in the Red Queen's castle, and she holds his face in her hands, she realizes that she's fallen in love with her "dream".

 **Wonderland**

Flashing lights and we

Took a wrong turn and we

Fell down a rabbit hole.

Alice wandered through the halls of the Red Queen's castle, searching for the Mad Hatter's cell. She had found his hat in the gardens, and was about to give up when she finally heard the odd whirring of machinery, and said to herself, "He _has_ to be in there! It's the only room left!"

She swung open the door (which was thankfully open) and said, "Hatter!"

Hatter looked up, and said, "Alice!"

Alice ran forward to his worktable, saw the racks of hats he was working on. She saw they were all beautiful, and all of them were centered around one theme; hearts and red.

She gasped, and said, "They're so lovely!"

Hatter smiled, and said, "Yes. It is nice to be at my trade again!"

Alice smiled, and said in what was susposed to be a teasing tone, "Too bad they have to be for her."

Hatter's smile dimmed, and he muttered under his breath, "What's the hatter... with me?" He turned away from the table, and muttered, "Hatter..."

He suddenly started to thrash out at the area around him. He threw off his apron, and went running away from the table. When the chain around his ankle prevented him from running away, he flailed his arms, and started screaming.

Alice ran to his side, and held his shoulders. She turned him around so that he was facing her.

You held on tight to me  
'Cause nothing's as it seems  
I'm spinning out of control.

Hatter muttered, "Fez... I'm fine."

Alice just held him still, and while she stared deep into his distressed orange eyes, she fell again.

...

Alice fell in love.

Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?  
Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?  
Haven't you heard what becomes of curious minds?

Hatter stared back into her eyes, then asked innocently, "Alice, I'm afraid, have I gone mad?"

Alice remembered what her father would do when she asked that very question, and she placed the back of her hand on Hatter's forehead, and said, "Yes, I'm afraid so, completely bonkers, but can I tell you a secret?"

Hatter nodded, and Alice said, "All the best people are."

She smiled as a small smile spread across Hatter's face.

Didn't it all seem new and exciting?  
I felt your arms twisting around me  
I should have slept with one eye open at night.

Hatter said, "How come every time I see you, you're always too tall or too small?"

Alice smiled, and placed his hat back on his head.

He smiled, and said, "The Vorpal Sword's in the castle, the rabbit will help you."

Alice broke from his gaze, and left the room.

We found wonderland  
You and I got lost in it  
And we pretended it could last forever  
We found wonderland  
You and I got lost in it  
And life was never worse but never better

Alice stood on the balcony with the White Queen, looking across the world that she could see from so high up.

Mirana gave a small cough to capture Alice's attention. Alice looked at her, and accepted the offered telescope.

She looked down through the lenses, and saw the Hatter and the others coming over the hill towards the castle.

Alice yelled in excitement, and ran down through the castle to her- the Hatter.

So we went on our way  
Too in love to think straight  
All alone or so it seemed.  
But there were strangers watching  
And whispers turned to talking  
And talking turned to screams.

She hugged him around the neck, and closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her back.

He broke the hug, and looked at her in her white outfit. He said, "Well, look at you! All nice, and pretty, and the proper Alice size!"

Alice smiled, then frowned, and said, "Hatter, where's your hat?"

He looked up, and said, "Chessur, you slurvish-"

His hat hovered in front of his face, and Chessur's head materialized beneath it.

Hatter grabbed his hat, and placed it back on his head.

Alice smiled.

Didn't they tell us don't rush into things?  
Didn't you flash your green eyes at me?  
Didn't you calm my fears with a Cheshire cat smile?  
Didn't it all seem new and exciting?  
I felt your arms twisting around me  
It's all fun and games 'til somebody loses their mind.

Alice stood on the same balcony, instead with Hatter. He said, "Do you know what day tomorrow is?"

Alice frowned at the memory, and said sourly, "Yes, Hatter. It's Frabjous Day. How could I forget?"

Hatter paused for a second, then said softly, "Tarrant."

Alice turned to him, and said, "What? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

He said a little louder, "Tarrant. It's my real name."

Alice smiled, and said, "Tarrant. I like it. It's perfectly mad."

Tarrant smiled at the sound his name made as it rolled off her tongue.

But then Alice said gloomily, "I wish I would wake up."

Tarrant frowned, and said, "Then you still think this is all a dream?"

Alice said, "Yes. I'm sorry, I must be half mad to dream up someone like you!"

These words stung Tarrant a little bit, but he tried to hide it by saying, "Well, you would have to be half-mad to dream me up!"

Alice turned to face him, and said sadly, "I'll miss you when I wake up."

Tarrant frowned, and faced out into the courtyard. But Alice said, "Well, if you're just a figment of my imagination, I can tell you anything! You're more charming than any man I've ever met, and, look at me, I'm falling in love with a dream!"

Tarrant paused to take this sentence in, then thought, _"She's in love with me?"_

He turned to her, and said, "So, you think this is a dream?"

Alice paused, and nodded.

Tarrant leaned closer, cupped her cheek in his hand, then said as he brought her closer, "Is this?" then kissed her.

But darling, we found wonderland  
You and I got lost in it  
And we pretended it could last forever  
We found wonderland  
You and I got lost in it  
And life was never worse but never better

Alice was stunned, then accepted the kiss. Tarrant broke the kiss, then said again, "Is it?"

Alice found herself nodding, and saying "Yes." as she shed a small tear. But then she shook her head, and said, "No..."

She ducked her face into her hands, and stuttered through the tears in her throat, "I-I don't know anymore!" and ran off the balcony.

After she entered her room, she collapsed onto her bed, and started sobbing.

I reached for you but you were gone  
I knew I had to go back home  
You search the world for something else to make you feel like what we had  
And in the end in wonderland we both went mad.  
We found wonderland  
You and I got lost in it  
And we pretended it could last forever (last forever)  
We found wonderland  
You and I got lost in it (got lost in it)  
And life was never worse but never better (never better)

The next day, Alice was standing in front of the citizens of Marmoreal.

Mirana said, "Today, we must select a champion to defeat the Jabberwocky."

Tarrant stepped forward from the crowd, and said "That would be I."

Chessur materialized next to Tarrant, and said, "You have very poor Evaporating skills. It should be I."

Mallyumpkin stepped forward, brandishing her needle sword, and said, "No! I'll do it!"

The Tweedles stepped forward, waving their wooden swords, saying simultaniously, "No! I'll do it!"

Mirana nodded, and said, "What does the Oraculum say?" although they already knew what it said.

Tweedledee said, "It says it's got to be Alice."

Tweededum piped in, "If it ain't Alice, it ain't dead."

Mirana turned to Alice, and said sadly, "You must do it willingly, for when you fight the Jabberwocky, you must do it alone."

Alice faced the crowd, and said, "I... I..."

She ran away from the crowd towards the gardens where she found Absolem.

She walked into a clearing, and started pacing back and forth, a few stray tears working their way into her eyes.

Suddenly, Absolem's deep voice said from behind her, "Nothing was ever solved in tears."

Alice said, "Oh, Absolem, I don't know what to do!" He said, "Well, you did come here before, you were smaller then, you kept calling it Wonderland."

Alice opened her eyes, and said softly, "Yes. Those dreams weren't nightmares, they were memories!"

She looked up at Absolem, and said, "Thank you!"

That evening, she rode to the battlefield on the Bandersnatch, wearing the armor with the Vorpal Sword.

She defeated the Jabberwocky after a long battle, and walked over to Tarrant carrying the bloodstained Vorpal Sword. She smiled, and hugged him around the neck.

Mirana walked towards Alice and Tarrant holding a vial of the Jabberwocky's blood, and Alice said, "Will this send me home?"

Mirana frowned, and said, "Yes."

Alice took the cork out from the vial, and started to tip it down her throat, when Tarrant's timid voice said behind her, "You could stay."

Alice lowered the vial, and turned around, saying, "What an idea! What a crazy, mad, wonderful idea!"

But she frowned, and said, "But I can't. I have things I need to do; questions I need answered."

Tarrant smiled sheepishly, and said, "Couldn't you just write a letter with the questions?"

Alice smiled, and said, "I'm sorry, Tarrant, I can't stay here."

Tarrant frowned, and began to turn away when Alice said, "I'll be back before you know it."

Tarrant said sadly, "You won't remember."

Alice laughed, and said, "i won't forget you, I promise!"

Tarrant smiled a sad smile as she drank the contents of the vial, and began to disappear.

He whispered into her ear, "Fairfarren, Alice."

Alice smiled, and pulled him back towards her as he began to walk away. She planted a kiss on his lips as she evaporated into the sky.

We found wonderland  
You and I got lost in it (wonderland)  
And we pretended it could last forever (in wonderland)  
We found wonderland  
You and I got lost in it (wonderland)  
And life was never worse but never better  
In wonderland

Two years later, Alice gazed into the sky outside her ship as she shed a few tears.

She wiped them from her face, and saw the English port straight ahead.

A few hours later, she was walking through the streets near the dock when she fingered the necklace she always wore around her neck.

Hooked around the chain was the half-full vial of Jabberwocky blood.

She walked into her home, and locked the door.

She took out the cork in the vial, and dropped her bags by the door.

She stood in front of the mirror, and swallowed the rest of the blood.

Alice started to dissolve again, she thought really hard, "Take me to Tarrant."

Alice materialized in the air above the courtyard in Marmoreal. She screamed as she began to fall towards one of the many blossom-filled trees.

She crashed through the branches, and screamed as she landed in a large rose bush right in the middle of what seemed like a teatable arrangement.

She groaned as she picked herself up gingerly, and lit up when she saw Tarrant sitting in front of her with an extremely surprised look on his face.

Tarrant cried, _"ALICE!"_

Alice climbed out of the roses, and leaped into his arms, crying, "TARRANT! I'M _SO_ SORRY I LEFT! I WAS _SO_ STUPID!"

Tarrant hugged her back, saying, "I'm so glad you're back! And you're just the right Alice-size, not too tall or too small at all!"

He paused, then said, "Did I just make a rhyme?"

Alice just laughed, and kissed him straight on the lips.

He was stunned for a second, but then accepted the kiss, and deepened it.

After that day, Alice never left Wonderland. She stayed in the place she loved most; in the arms of her mad, Mad Hatter.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Sooooooooo... what did you think? I appreciate feedback. :)


	2. Constellations

_A/N:_ Okay, okay, I've decided to add another chapter. Not a song!fic, but still, I hope you like it, because when you follow a story, this is what I give you. ;) Sorry it's a little shorter.

 _Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything. Not even this computer.

 **Constellations**

Alice sat on her bed, trying to fall asleep, when a large crash rang through the hall next to her bedroom.

She snapped out of her small stupor, and grabbed the candlestick from the bedside table, holding it poised for someone's skull.

But Tarrant walked into the room, and said sheepishly in his lisp, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I mean, you didn't have to be sleeping, but I didn't mean to disturb you, doing your regular Alice things, I mean, you don't have to have things to do, ugh, I mean, you don't have to do anything, except for breathing, walking, living, talking, FEZ-"

Alice cut him off with a stern, "Tarrant."

He ducked his head, and said, "Fez. I'm fine."

Alice smiled, and said, "You didn't bother me, I wasn't doing anything, you just startled me, that's all."

Tarrant smiled, and said in a less-noticeable lisp, "Well, I just ran right into a table, and it fell right over and made that horrendous noise."

Alice frowned, and said, "What were you doing in front of my room anyway?"

Tarrant frowned, and said in a considerably more heavy lisp, "I-I was jus' trying to go pas' your room to get to the kitch- I-I mean, I wanted to see if you were sleeping alri- I wasn' watching you sleep! I was jus' goin' ta walk by your room, an' I knocked o'er your table, makin' a lo' o' noise, an' Ah'm sorry, Alice, Ah'm sorry for bein' such a klutz-"

Alice smiled, and cut him off, "HATTER!"

Tarrant swallowed, and said, "I'll jus' be goin' now."

Alice frowned, and said, "No, come on, let's sit on the balcony. The stars are beautiful tonight."

Tarrant swallowed again, and said, "Alrigh'. I guess I'll stay for a while."

Alice smiled, and climbed out of her bed, still in her dress, and walked onto the balcony.

Tarrant smiled, and followed her.

Alice leaned forward, resting her elbows on the rail, and looked up at the beautiful formations.

Tarrant stood close to her, and felt his eyes turn a slighter shade of purple as he noticed how lovely his Alice looked, being outlined by the stars.

Alice said in a whisper, "In Upperland, people would look up at the stars, and try to make shapes in them. We call them 'constellations'."

She looked up, and traced a small bunny in the stars.

She smiled, and said, "Now you try!"

Tarrant looked up, and automatically traced an elaborate rendering of the Jabberwocky, every detail spot-on.

Alice gasped, and said, "Well, Tarrant, you're wonderful at this!"

He blushed, and watched as she traced a small teacup in the sky.

She blushed, and said, "I'm not very good. These stars aren't very familiar to me."

Tarrant smiled, and stroked her cheek, then said with a hint of Outlandish, "You're pre'y good to me."

Alice smiled, and said after blushing pretty hard, "It's your turn."

Tarrant turned back to the sky, and traced a large portrait of Alice in the stars.

Alice saw Tarrant's lines in the stars, and shed a small tear.

Alice gasped, and breathed, "It's beautiful."

Tarrant smiled, and leaned close to her ear, and whispered in his Outlandish brogue, "Tha's 'ow Ah see ya, luv."

Alice turned around, and breathed, "Tarrant, love, this is possibly the greatest gift anyone's ever given me."

Tarrant moved a little closer, and placed his hands on her waist.

He held her closer still, and said, "Ah luv ya, Cricke'."

Alice closed her eyes, and kissed him on his sore, pink lips.

Tarrant smiled against her lips, and kissed her back.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Yay fluff. :)


End file.
